The Fight to Save The Earth
by Katniss-Peeta Mellark
Summary: The companions are scattered throughout the Earth and time. Or are they? See what happens when Earth is threatened and the companions find themselves drawn to a certain town named Leadworth.
1. Rose Escapes

**_I do not own any of the Doctor Who characters_**

**_Rose Escapes _**

* * *

_**Rose's POV:** _

I step out in the bright sunshine, holding tight to the Doctor's hand. I smile at the people gathered around us, laughing and cheering as we make our way out of the church. I glance at the Doctor, and he smiles back at me, his joy written all over his face.

"Just the bride and the groom!" The photographer calls, and we pose for the picture.

There's a flash, and then the Doctor's hand is ripped out of mine as the bridesmaids gather around me. I smile, grinning at the camera. Just as fast as it disappeared, his hand finds it's way back to mine and we climb into the waiting car. He winks at me as he holds the door open. He climbs in after me, shutting the door as the car is starting up. I smile and wave to the wedding party, and we drive off to the reception. He kisses me on the cheek.

"I love you, Rose Tyler." He whispers, kissing my neck. I turn to him.

"I love you more, doc." I smile, pulling him closer and kissing him back.

"We're here." The driver says, as the car stops.

Doctor gets out of the car and holds the door open for me. I climb slowly out of the car and back into the sun. I smile, taking it all in.

"You know, it's not that different from my old home." I say, looking at the landscape.

"No, it's not. And your new home is beautiful." He says, winking.

I smile, thinking of the blue box, hidden in our closet. "It is." I agree.

* * *

The rest of the reception is a blur. I remember our first dance, Paul's speech, my mom crying, and the cake. I was just focused on our honeymoon, which the Doctor promised would be amazing. It's only been three years since I last saw the Time Lord disappear in his TARDIS. It's been two years since my doctor decided to build another one. I was so happy, I couldn't stop smiling for weeks. We got closer as we worked together on it, talking about all the memories of the old one.

* * *

I'm so lost in thought that I don't realize it's time to go.

My Doctor grins and holds out his hand. "Allons-y, my dear wife!" He says, winking at me.

I smile and grab his hand. I look at him. "Run!" I whisper, thinking of the first thing he said when we first met.

He smiles, and hand in hand, we leave the reception to cheers from the rest of the wedding party. I climb into the passenger seat as he starts the car up. We drive off as the sun hits the horizon, streaking the sky with red. I reach across the console and grab his hand, smiling as we drive into our driveway. He jumps out of the car and then rushes around and lifts me up.

"Sorry if this is a bit old fashioned but, what can I say?" He says, stepping through the door and carrying me upstairs to my room. He pauses and snaps his fingers, and in response, I hear the familiar creak of the TARDIS doors opening.

I smile, and he carries me right on board. I grin, looking around at it. "It's beautiful." I whisper.

He leans down and kisses me as I stand up. "There's more to it! I have a surprise for you." He says, a twinkle in his eyes.

I run up the steps and grab hold of the console. He grins and flips a switch. I smile as the TARDIS comes to life around us. He moves around the room like he used to, flipping switches and pressing buttons. A sonic screwdriver pops out of the console and he grabs it. He holds it up to eye level and spins it around. Then he holds it out to me. I grab it and switch it on. The tip lights up red. He laughs and pulls his out, and it lights up red too. I smile.

"Just for us. Special sonic screwdrivers." He smiles.

I laugh. "Thanks, Doc." I say, kissing him on the cheek.

He grabs me and pulls me closer, kissing me passionately on the lips.

Just then, a jolt throws us to the ground. The TARDIS shakes, and he rushes over to the console, flipping switches and turning dials. I reach a seat and heave myself up onto it just as another jolt runs through the TARDIS.

He flips a switch, and the TARDIS stops. He smiles, pointing to the doors. I look at him, holding my hand out, and he takes it.

Together, we open the doors. I look outside and see... our front lawn.

I turn to him. He's grinning. "Where are we?" I ask, looking around. The sun feels different, and the world seems brighter and more vibrant.

He holds out his hands. "Earth. Twentith century." He says, turning to me. "Your home."

I gasp, looking at him. "But you- you said it couldn't be done." I stammer.

"Did I? We just did. Rift in time and space. Crack in the wall. We jumped dimensions." He says, smiling.

I hug him. "I love you, Doctor."

* * *

_**So... What did you think? This is my first Doctor Who fic, but I have a feeling about this one. **_

_**Updates soon! **_


	2. The Smiths Run Into The Ponds

**_Quick note about the previous chapter: Yes, that is TenTwo_**

**_I do not own any of the Doctor Who characters_**

**_The Smiths Run into The Ponds_**

* * *

_**Martha's POV:** _

I grab Micky's hand as a loud bang issues from the empty museum we're investigating for Torchwood. He looks at me and then slowly pulls his gun out of it's holster and I do the same.

"What do you think is up there?" He asks.

I shrug. "Nothing good from the reports Jack got." I say, scanning the room we're in.

It's just the two of us, checking out this anonymous report of loud thumps and bangs from an abandoned apartment. We took the SUV, parking it outside. The building is falling down, mold grows in the corners and there's a sickly look about the ivy that has snaked it's way inside. Slowly, I test the stairs, and they creak and groan, but stay steady. I turn and nod to Micky, and he follows me up. About halfway to the top, there's a sudden flash of yellow light, and we're not in the decrepit building anymore.

I look at Micky, alarmed. "What happened?" I mouth.

He shrugs. "I dunno. Where are we?" He asks.

I turn my comms on but get nothing but static. "Comms are dead. We need to look around." I say, glancing at where we are standing. We're on a set of stairs, painted white. The walls have a cheery pinkish wallpaper on them. The pattern on the railing is easy to make out, and that's when I realize that maybe, we aren't somewhere else.

"Micky. The pattern on the railing. It's the same as that old building." I say slowly.

"You mean to say-" He starts.

I nod, putting a finger to my lips. "We need to find out _when_ we are." I state.

* * *

_**Amy's POV:**_

I laugh, pulling Rory down the street. It's only been a week since we have been thrown back in time, back to 1938. Rory surprised me with a visit to Cardiff- we can't go back to Leadworth, no matter how much I'd like to.

"Come on, you stupid face." I call, stepping inside a building that's for sale.

He laughs and pushes open the door, entering the hallway. To my left, there's another room, and to the right is a sitting room. I push open the door and find myself in a type of foyer thing. The walls are a light-ish pink and the stairs, which are painted white, have an ornate pattern on them. I run my hand along it, tracing the patterns with my finger.

"I know someone who could paint beautiful sunflowers." I say sadly.

Rory comes and wraps his arms around my middle. "Let's not forget about him, okay? But let's not dwell too much on it. The Doctor's not coming back, Amy. He told us that."

I open my mouth to tell him no, that he was wrong, but a flash of yellow light cuts me off. I look around, the room the same. "Rory?" I ask hesitantly.

He nods. "I saw it." He says, scanning the room and freezes, staring right at me.

"There's people behind you." He says, pointing.

* * *

_**Micky's POV: **_

Martha's looking upstairs, so she doesn't see the young couple who's standing at the bottom of them. There's a red-head, wearing a skirt and boots. The man, a sandy blond haired guy, is wearing a blue vest and is staring straight at us. I poke Martha, and she turns around and sees them right away, freezing. She glances at me, her eyes wide.

"When are we?" She blurts out before I can stop her.

The red head looks up at us, surprised. "_When?"_ She asks, sharing a glance with the man.

I nod. "Yes miss, we were just investigating this old building, and then there was a flash of yellow light..." I stop, not wanting to sound insane. We probably already do.

Martha pushes past me and sticks out her hand. "I'm Martha Smith, nice to meet you. That's Micky Smith, my husband." She says, introducing us.

I nod politely to the couple. The man is still staring at us like he can't believe his eyes. "Mate, we're just people. It's not like we're Sontarans or something."

At this, the woman looks back and the man and they have a silent conversation with their eyes.

* * *

_**Rory's POV: **_

I can tell right away they're not from this time. I glance Amy, and she shoots me a surprised look when they say _When _not where. Martha, as she says her name is, has dark jeans and an black leather jacket on. She's holding a gun, which she holsters when she sees me staring at it. The man, Micky, has a gun too, and he's wearing jeans and a black jacket with a blue shirt.

Amy turns around, and I shoot her a "Why not let's give it a go" look, which she rolls her eyes at. When they say Sontarans, though, Amy looks back at me with surprise in her eyes.

She turns to Martha. "I'm Amelia Pond, and this is my husband, Rory Pond."

I raise my hand, like always do when she says that, but there's no point. I'm Rory Pond now. She glances at me and I move closer to her, holding her hand.

"How do you know about the Sontarans?" I ask, unable to contain it any longer.

Martha shoots a glance at Micky and he nods.

She turns back to us. "It's a long story, and it has a lot of- " She pauses. " Otherworldly stuff." She says.

All doubt flies out and I smile at Amy when she turns and grins at me.

* * *

_**Amy's POV; **_

When she says otherworldly, I know she's traveled with the Doctor. Micky has too, by the look on their faces. Suddenly, I'm filled with hope.

I look Martha dead in the eyes and say " The Doctor has a long story."

Her face is a look of alarm as she processes what I just said. "You know the Doctor?" She asks, surprised.

I nod. "Know the Doctor?" I scoff. " I've traveled with him. And my daughter is his wife." I add.

She looks confused at the last bit. " We've traveled with him as well. But I never knew he had a wife." She says.

I smile understandingly. "Let me guess- younger regeneration?" I ask.

She nods, the knowledge clearing it up. "So, when are we?" She asks again.

I look down. "1938." I say.

She looks at me, shocked. "But how?" She starts.

I wave it off with my hand, and I can feel the tears pricking at my eyes. "Weeping Angels. Dangerous." I say, and she nods understandingly.

"But where is the Doctor?" She asks, wondering.

I swallow the lump in my throat. "He wasn't transported with us." I say quickly.

She grabs my hand. "I'm so so sorry." She says, my sadness mirrored in her face.

Rory speaks up. "Two questions. First, why are you here? and second, can we get back?" He asks, pointing at the stairs.

All three of us look at him.

Martha looks thoughtful. "Jack can get us. He has the base code of the universe, he can jump back and get us. I 'll leave him a note." She says, pulling a knife out of her pocket. She pulls the paper back from the wall and carves a message to Jack in it. Then, she runs into the kitchen and takes a picture of it with an antique- wait- modern camera.

"Now we wait." Micky says, sitting down on the staircase.

"Wait- correct me if I'm wrong- but you two were not with the Doctor. So why did all four of us meet?" I ask, hesitant to know the answer.

Martha and Micky share a glance, then Martha turns to me. "We were investigating a series of strange happenings in the Cardiff area- we're centered on a rift in time here. There have been strange things happening, and at Torchwood- " She pauses, frowning. "We picked up an encrypted Dalek transmission. Maybe we met because there's something happening and the TARDIS has a part in this?" She wonders.

I have no clue, but if a Dalek transmission was picked up by Torchwood, from Cardiff, then the future is in trouble.

* * *

_**How was that? Good? **_

_**I don't know- not my best. **_

_**Please R&R! **_


End file.
